Detention Please!
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Gakupo is the school's playboy. But the new English teacher could break his "never the same girl twice" streak in more ways than one. The first being that it's a guy. A request fic!


So this is a request from MyFantasyEdward77. I seriously hope you like it.

WARNINGS: malexmale sexual content, teacher student/underage relation ships, conceited playboys, crude language, and mentions of malexfemale sex.

**Detention Please!**

Kamui Gakupo sat in class with his legs up on the desk, waiting for their new teacher. Only two days into the school year and their actual Literature teacher took a leave of undetermined absence due to pregnancy complications. Their substitute was running completely late. Of course.

"What are you going to do if it's a woman, Gakupo? Seduce her?" Len questioned. Gakupo smirked a bit while he pondered it.

"Weeell~…" He drawled out. "Older women are generally far more experienced in bed."

"It never changes with you…" His friend mumbled with a soft sigh. "By the way, Miku has been trying to get ahold of you apparently."

"I told her how I roll from the very beginning. Never the same woman twice." Gakupo said with an offhanded shrug.

"She said she wants to be just friends. Something about how you weren't that special."

"Ha, she's just easing her pain by attacking me. We both know I rocked her world." The long haired teen smirked lewdly.

The door opened and the class started to quiet down from it's excited buzzing. The man who walked in looked to be young, early twenties at least but he could pass for a teenager with how slender his form was.

He had bright blue hair and equally blue eyes. He was wearing a long white jacket with dark blue pants and stylish black boots. To top it all off was the long blue muffler he wore around his neck and covering his mouth and chin. He pulled it loose and set some papers on the desk.

"I am Shion Kaito. You can call me Shion-san or Shion-sensei, whichever you prefer." He spoke in a voice that was as smooth as baby lotion and as sweet as spun sugar. And it went straight to Gakupo's groin. That kind of voice made his whole body feel electrified. He sat a little higher in his chair, waiting to hear more.

The teacher turned to the board and started writing. He was writing a list of books he was going to make them read. When he turned back around, it was to give the class a kind smile.

"I listed the books we will read for anyone who wants to get ahead, otherwise, don't worry about it. We aren't doing much today, since it's my first day on the job and your first day here. Besides, I haven't even got the books yet. So for now, I'll learn each of your names then let you ask me some questions in return." He sat in his chair and lifted the roster for roll call. With each name and response he spent a few seconds staring at the person and mumblings to himself little ways to remember their name before repeating it to them and marking them present.

Gakupo almost missed his chance to say he was there, he was so caught up in that voice, those impossibly blue eyes. How could ANYONE have eyes that blue?

"Here!" He coughed a bit when he realized his name had already been called once. Shion-sensei looked at him for a long moment, whispering about long purple hair and a feminine face before repeating Gakupo's name and moving to the next one.

When roll call was done, he leaned back in his chair. "Alright, go ahead, you there with the spikes like Cloud." He said, pointing to Len who blushed a bit and grinned.

"What sorts of things do you like? Anything's fine!" He asked quickly. Shion-sensei grinned a bit and folded his hands behind his head.

"I like ice cream and kittens." He smiled nicely. Gakupo leaned forward as questions started flying at the teacher. He laughed and held up a hand. "Jeez! One at a time! Haha… well, from what I managed to catch, My favorite season is winter, I wear this muffler all the time because it was a gift from my first love, I have no family worth mentioning, I am 36, unfortunately, and as for my type… well, I like cute girls with long soft hair." He smiled flirtatiously and pulled a book from a drawer on the desk. "Oh, class rules, I don't care if you eat or drink as long as you throw away your garbage and for the love of all that is holy, don't spill anything, guys."

"Do you go for guys?" Meiko asked with a grin of interest. She was eyeing him devilishly, while glimpsing at Gakupo's strange behavior occasionally. Shion-sensei slowly smiled and shook his head.

"I prefer the allure of a soft female chest and a quiet voice holding back whimpers while I worship her." He said, his cheeks tinted a bit while he looked around the room. Some girls simpered at him and his crooked smile was breathtaking. "And nothing makes me feel better than making a girl in her midtwenties feel like a complete goddess."

There was a complete silence for a good ten minutes before he excused himself to use the rest room and the whispers started up full force. Len looked over at Gakupo with a slight smile.

"He's definitely my type." The blonde whispered. His playboy friend released a quiet sigh and nodded.

"Go for it." He encouraged, smiling a bit. He needed a distraction.

~~ Two Months Later ~~

Gakupo was convinced he was going insane. He's only had sex three times since the new teacher and every time he did it, he came with images in his head that shouldn't be there. He wasn't watching the girl writhing on top of or underneath him. Instead, his eyes were closed and he was imagining his literary teacher, head thrown back, beautiful blue eyes closed or watching him with a lusty half-lidded stare.

"Dammit!" He snapped his book shut and dropped his head on the table. He couldn't think. He was supposed to be reading a poem by Edgar Allan Poe for said literary class but all he could think about was his teacher who made him question his sexuality. Now that's a first. The teen could honestly say he was never once attracted to a male before. So why now? What makes this one so different?

"Can't focus?" Len asked, dropping beside his friend at the lunch table. The teen gave a growl of frustration, his head still down. "Me neither. This one is so sweet yet so gloomy, and I can't really grasp what he's trying to teach us with it."

"I can't take in a single friggin' line…" Gakupo growled softly.

"Ha! You're going to get scolded. You know he's going to call on you to read a section. He always does, 'coz you're never paying attention." Len smiled a bit and Gakupo tried again, returning to his book.

"I'll show that jerk off that I can memorize a poem!" He snarled.

"Oh really?" A box lunch was set across from Gakupo and said Jerk Off took a seat with a contented smile. "That's why you were supposed to read it last night. So that you had time to ponder it."

"I _did_ read it last night. But I can't remember anything from it." Gakupo growled quietly.

"Need me to tutor you?" Shion-Sensei had that smug smirk on his face and as much as it pissed Gakupo off, he felt a twinge of lust at the same time. "Alright, alright, don't glare at me so heatedly. I'll help you out." He chuckled and pointed to the poem on the page. "Kamui-kun, it's best not to think of it as memorizing. Try to feel the emotions he is putting into his words. If you can feel the emotion, you can remember it easier."

"They're just words…" Gakupo wordlessly relented, turning back down to his book.

Shion-sensei began to speak, his voice quiet but full of wonder, his eyes closed, and a sultry smile playing across his lips. "It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know, by the name of Annabel Lee. And this maiden she lived with no other thought, than to love and be loved by me."

"That was… beautiful Sensei…" Len murmured. "I like the way you read it so much better. You should read it for the class! No one else can read like you do, we all really like to listen to you read."

"Well… I suppose I could. I'll let you off the hook for today, Kamui-kun, so you'd better than Len-chan." He smiled nicely and continued to eat.

"I appreciate it… And Sensei… I also… like it better when you read the work in class. Because you make it sound so much more interesting than words on paper." He wasn't kissing ass, it was how he honestly felt. His sensei could make even the most boring phrase sound interesting and full of life.

"Hey now, there is no extra credit for brown-nosers!" Shin-sensei laughed and pinched Gakupo's nose before smiling at him affectionately.

"Shut up, jerk off-sensei." Gakupo muttered, trying not to smile. He always felt so nice when Shion-sensei was really nice.

"Eating with your student's again I see, Shion-sensei." The math teacher, Hiyama-sensei, came to the table and just looked at him. He hummed a response and kept eating. "Why don't you ever eat in the teacher's lab with the rest of us?"

"Kamui-kun, you want the rest of my food? I seem to have lost my appetite." Was all the literary teacher had to say before pushing his half eaten bento to the teenager. " I'm going to go prepare for my lesson. See you in class boys, excuse me, Sensei." He left. The math teacher made a small noise of disappointment and left as well.

"Well that was… weird…." Len said quietly. "You gonna eat that?" He pointed to the bento and Gakupo pushed it to his friend.

"Nah, go ahead… I'm gonna go find someplace quiet to read this dredge. See you in class." Gakupo gathered his things and snuck to his next class. He approached quietly and from inside the classroom, he heard Shion-sensei and Hiyama-sensei.

"You're lucky I don't report you to the police, you bastard!" Shion growled.

"Why didn't you?" The math teacher's voice sounded strange, almost goading.

"Because I have my pride as a man, dammit!" There two thumps and a small grunt of pain. "I told you that I wouldn't say anything to anyone if you left me alone! We were both a little drunk and you weren't thinking right and neither was I, why can't you just write it off as that and leave it alone?!"

"Because I don't want to! I like you, is it so hard to believe?" Hiyama replied. "That night was like a dream came true, I've been attracted to you from the moment I saw you!"

"Leave me be! I can't be with you!" There was a bit of a bang and Gakupo heard his teacher give off a slightly strangled cry. He threw open the door.

Hiyama was holding Shion against the chalkboard by his shoulders and the blue-haired male was wincing from the pain. The teen felt rage burn through his body and he rushed forward, ripping them away and slugging the math teacher hard.

"Stay the hell away from him!" He snarled. He forced the teacher out and slammed the door in his face before quickly moving to his own teacher. "Are you hurt? Where did he touch you?" He demanded.

"Kamui-kun… I… Thank you…" He whimpered softly, moving to slowly sit in his chair. He put his elbows on his knees and held his face in his hands. "I'm fine… we were just arguing a bit is all…"

"I heard…" Kamui said. "I was coming to wait and see if you needed help… and I heard you two… I'm sorry but… did he… I mean, those things you said…"

"UUuuuuuuuugggghhhhhhhhh…" Shion groaned quietly. "I went to a teacher's drinking party three weeks ago… I was really drunk and so was he but we helped each other home…. We uh… we went to my place… and he started saying strange things… I asked him to stop but next thing I knew he was holding me down and kissing me. I kept telling him to stop but I didn't have the strength to fight him off… I guess he took that as consent…" He drew in a shuddering breath. "I let myself get taken by another man… You can laugh if you want… I know it's disgusting and weak…" He lifted his head and those beautiful blue eyes were watering.

"I would never!" Gakupo pulled his teacher into his arms and held him tightly. "I bet it was so frightening for you, I would never laugh at that. You aren't weak at all! In fact, I think you're very strong! For you to come back here every day and have to see him like this every day but you're still so brave and strong!" He pulled back to stare into those blue eyes. "I admire you so much more even now!"

"Kamui-kun… I…" His eyes watered more and Gakupo held him close while he cried, letting him release it all.

"I won't tell anyone… but you need to promise that you'll come to me if you need to talk, okay? I'm always listening to you and I… I want to be someone you can rely on." He didn't know why he was saying any of it, the words were just spilling out of his mouth.

Blue eyes peered up at him watery and hopeful. "I… then… please take good care of me… Kamui-kun."

"Gakupo… Shion-sensei, please call me by my given name. We're friends aren't we?" The lavender haired teen said with a soft smile. His sensei looked down a bit with a smile and nodded. "Sensei, I had no idea you were so shy with friends." Gakupo chuckled a bit.

"Shaddup kid." He laughed quietly and wiped his tears before collecting himself to gather papers and organize his desk. "Get to your seat, Gakupo-kun. Class is starting soon." He said with a small smile. When the rest of the class was in and at their desks he was back in confident mode but Gakupo couldn't help but notice the way he occasionally locked eyes with striking blue ones.

"For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee. And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee. And also, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side of my darling – oh darling – my life and my bride, in her sepulcher there by the sea, in her tomb by the surrounding sea." He finished with a sad foreboding tone. The class was silent as he sat down and closed those blue gems. "So… does anyone know what this was about? What is he trying to say? In any part?"

"Well it's pretty obvious that she dies and so does he." Someone said quietly.

"Nice. Wise choice smartass." Shion-sensei said with a groan. "Anyone with half a brain cell care to elaborate?"

"They were separated and then she died somehow, but it wasn't gruesome. It sounds to me like she was poisoned, or suffocated in her sleep. So he went to her tomb to lay by her side for all eternity…?" Len asked quietly.

"Very good! Anyone have anything to add?" He asked, tilting his head. "Can anyone tell me what exactly is his purpose in this poem? Is he… persuading? Or perhaps is aim is to inform? Maybe he is asking a question?"

"Couldn't he just be wallowing in despair?" Someone asked and Shion-sensei pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Every piece of writing has a purpose." He grumbled.

"He's… not just telling a story, he's persuading, trying to get a point across." Gakupo said, his mind working over the words for the billionth time from when he first read it.

"… Continue…" Shion-sensei came closer and crouched in front of the teen's desk, blue eyes regarding him with bright expectations.

"He's trying to say that love is a constant… an unchanging truth that isn't bound by… age… or experience… or sometimes even death… It can strike anyone…" Gakupo said, just loud enough for the class to hear him.

"And what… gives that idea?" Shion was staring at him intensely, regarding him.

"The second… verse? About being a child…" Gakupo spoke unsurely, Shion's finger tapped the book and mouthed for him to read it. He looked down and focused, recalling the blissful way his sensei's voice had sounded while he read. He wasn't even close. To his own ears, his voice sounded more longing in all honesty. "I was a child and she was a child, in this kingdom by the sea. But we loved with a love that was more than love, I and my Annabel Lee; With a love that the winged seraphs of Heaven coveted her and me."

"Beautiful." Shion whispered with a smile and stood up. "Now then, it's Friday, those of you who won't even try to feel moved by this poem have given me a headache so the rest of the class is yours to do other homework or socialize and what have you. Gakupo-kun, could I speak to you in the literature office?"

"Sure…" The teen gathered his things and went with the teacher while the other students laughed and teased him about being in trouble. He rolled his eyes and followed the teacher to the office. "What did you need?" He asked.

"Can I have your number? Or even an email address? In case I do need to talk?" He asked, looking down nervously. Gakupo smiled.

"Sure." He wrote down both and handed them to his teacher. "Thank you for asking. That makes me feel more confident that you're taking what I said seriously."

"Is alright if I do?" He questioned, lowering his head more.

"Absolutely, Sensei." He said. He wanted to touch his teacher so badly, to run his fingers through the soft hair, or drag his tongue up the marble flesh of his slender neck. Wait. Bad thoughts. Very bad.

"Kaito." He corrected, pulling the student from mentally beating himself. "When we're alone, please refer to my given name." He lifted his head and smiled at beautiful smile.

"Kaito-san…" he whispered the name with near reverence and his teacher turned a slight shade of pink. "I think the bell might ring soon. I should… probably head back now…"

"Yeah, I suppose so… I'll see you on Monday, Gakupo-kun." He agreed before sitting at his desk and holding his head. Gakupo wanted to say so much but after everything that happened today he was just… He couldn't. He left and went to the bathroom to stare at himself in the mirror.

"you're a womanizer. Never the same woman twice… so what the hell are you doing now?" He mumbled to his reflection. "You're going crazy… over a man… friggin' idiot." He washed his face and sighed heavily.

"So that's what it was. I thought your behavior towards Shion-san was strange." Hiyama said from the bathroom doorway. Gakupo tensed and looked up. His cheekbone by his right eye was red and puffy. There was a good chance he'd have a shiner. "He won't go for you, ya know. You saw how he reacted to me. He'll do the same with you if you even confess to him."

"I wouldn't do that to him… I'm not you. This is just a phase, I'll get over it and we'll just be friends." Gakupo growled lowly. "I'm not an animal like you. I will never… _ever_… take advantage of him."

"It's not that easy kid. I'm an adult with years of control and experience. How is one little brat… who doesn't even know the meaning of the word control – if the rumors are to be believed – going to keep his hands to himself?" Hiyama demanded, with his arms crossed.

"By keeping in mind the fact that I treasure him!" Gakupo shouted. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"See? This isn't just a phase… and even if it is, mistaken teenage love is dangerous. Especially to an unguarded, unknowing recipient."

Gakupo took a moment to collect himself and his thoughts. If he was truly straying down this path – the path where he admits to himself that maybe the reason he never settled for a woman was because he never liked women in the first place – then he needed a cool head.

"I treasure him… his smile, the shine in his eyes, the way he reads poetry, the snarky remarks… everything about him makes him special and I will never do anything to bring tears to those eyes" He said firmly. He looked up at the teacher with a determined gaze. "Because you and I are different. You don't care about anything except your own emotional and physical satisfaction but I care about Sensei's!" Gakupo stormed past the teacher as the bell rang and simply headed to his next class.

~ The Next Night ~

Gakupo stared at his laptop screen as images of two men having sex played out before him. He wasn't responding at all, at least not until he closed his eyes and thought of his blue eyed teacher.

"ACK! I can't let those kinds of thoughts get to me…" He grumbled, turning off his laptop and flopping face first into his bed. "What should I do now?"

He jumped nearly out of his skin when his phone started to ring. He looked at the unknown number and answered it nervously. "Hello?"

"Hey.. um… Gakupo-kun?" It was Kaito's voice, sounding anxious.

"Kaito-san, what's up?" Gakupo asked. He could hear boisterous laughter in the background. "'Where are you, sensei?"

"Psshhht, drop the sensei talk, Gakupo-kun, I told you that already!" He laughed a bit. "Eh? I'm uh.. at a bar with a friend from high school but listen, he's trying to hook me up with a girl he knows and I'm not really… comfortable with the idea.. I haven't had a girlfriend in months! And what if she wants…. Well you're the only other one who knows so… I was wondering if maybe I could come to your place for the night?"

Gakupo blushed. That sounded like a very bad idea. He forced a laugh. "But won't your friend keep trying unless you turn him down properly?"

"Aaahhhhhhnnnn that's true…. Humph…"' He sighed loudly. "I wish I had a friend who could pretend to be my girlfriend… but I don't have any female friends… haha."

"hn… Hey… what bar are you at? I have an idea…" Gakupo said with a small grin.

~~~~~~~~ bleh ~~~~~~~~

Kaito went to sit once more with his friend Kageito. The man looked at him and smiled, his reddish eyes glinting briefly in the dim lighting of the bar.

"So who did you need to call?" He asked softly.

"Just a friend. So where were we?" Kaito flinched a bit internally. Whatever Gakupo had planned, he'd better do it fast.

"I was telling you about Luka. I think you'll really like her, she's definitely your type, you know? Long hair, cute face, all that jazz." He said with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not really… Maybe some other time?" Kaito tried to suggest nervously.

"Too late, she's on her way. She'll be here any minute." Kageito said with a laugh. "Look, you really need to get back out there. I know you haven't dated anyone in almost a year. You can't live your life preaching to some brats who just won't listen."

"They're not all brats!" Kaito suddenly yelled, defensively. "You don't know them at all! Len-kun is really bright, and Miku-chan is such a kind hearted girl. And then there's Gakupo… Gakupo is… well he's not the brightest one there but he tries hard and I can't help but pick on him…" He smiled a bit, looking to his drink.

"Dear god… you have a crush on your student…" Kageito mumbled, staring at him.

"WHAT?! NO! I mean, of course not… he's just… he makes the job worthwhile, you know? Just watching him try so hard…" He chuckled a bit to himself, thinking of the cute way his lavender haired student would furrow his brow and wrinkle his nose when he's concentrating really hard on reading.

… wait… cute?... Did he really just think of his male high school student… as cute?

"Yeah whatever, you'll change your tune when you see Luka. Speaking of," Kageito motioned to the side.

Kaito looked to the door. Oh. Well she was certainly pretty. Maybe he could do this. She came over, pushing her long pink locks over her shoulder and stood beside him, holding out her hand.

"I'm Luka," She said with a smile. He was shaking really badly and he swallowed. Maybe he couldn't after all.

"Shion Kaito." He whispered.

"It's nice to meet you, Kaito-san, is it alright if I call you that?" She asked him quietly.

"Actually, it isn't." A soft, silky voice spoke. Kaito felt a firm hand on his shoulder and another slide down his arm to gently pull his hand away from Luka's. He caught a glimpse of lavender hair and suddenly he didn't feel so scared. But why was Gakupo draped over his shoulder like this. "I'm afraid, Kaito-san prefers to be called Shion by people he's just met."

"And you are?" Luka questioned. Kageito whistled a bit.

"I'm so sorry, Kai, I didn't realize you already had a woman. It seems I wasted your time, Luka-chan." The black haired man said.

"Hai, I'm Kamui." Gakupo said. He came around the front and Kaito's jaw dropped.

He was wearing a beautiful sky blue cocktail dress that was open in the back down to almost the base of his spine with a collared black leather looking jacket and a silky navy scarf wrapped stylishly around his neck. His hair was up and had a faint curl to it while his bangs fell beautifully around his face. He even wore make up, a brilliant but lightly applied shade of purple that accented his eyes perfectly, and a pink shade of lip gloss.

"So sorry, I'm late. I had a hard time figuring out which outfit to wear. I wanted to look my best for Kaito-san." He said, looking to his teacher and curling a few locks of blue hair around his slender fingers. He smiled at his teacher in a way that practically begged him to play along.

"it's… okay…" Kaito whispered. "You're um… beautiful… today, Gakupo…" He whispered. He'd meant to say Kamui but he messed up already.

"Excuse us for just a second." Kageito muttered, pulling his blue haired friend to his feet and dragging him aside. "You're dating your student?" He hissed. "Do you have any idea how bad this is?"

"Um… Gakupo-chan is um… well…" He began to stutter but his friend just shook his head and sighed.

"But she's fucking beautiful man, no wonder you didn't say anything. I'll get rid of Luka, if you'd like." He offered with an apologetic smile. Kaito looked past his high school friend to the girl and… well… currently, the other girl.

"I think… Gakupo's got it covered." He muttered, hurrying over there.

"All I'm saying is, at your age, having breasts that large isn't an asset, only a hindrance. You're going to have back problems for the rest of your life. And don't even get me started on the sagging. Besides, Kaito-san would much rather be with someone who's better suited to his likes and abilities such as myself." Gakupo practically sneered at the woman. Kaito grabbed his arm.

"Um, Kupo-chan, what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Putting her in her place." Gakupo's voice was determined and vicious. He grabbed Kaito's hand and held it gently. "Explaining to her that you… are _mine_…" He snarled.

"It's um… it's okay, babe." He said, squeezing the hand. Inside a part of him marveled at how natural that felt. "She didn't know… I was trying to keep you all to myself… you're so pretty, I don't want anyone else to know about you."

"Thank you…" Gakupo blushed rather prettily and Kaito stared at it. His heart was pounding. "Um… are we staying? I don't want to just take you away from your friend."

"Ah don't worry about it!" Kageito came over and nudged Kaito. "Finish your beer and head home with your lady."

"Ah… okay." Kaito drank his beer but Gakupo sat beside him with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can drink as much as you like and stay as long as you want. I'll protect you." He whispered softly. Kaito looked at him then smiled gratefully and ordered another round. Then another. Then another.

By the fifth round it was obvious he shouldn't do any more. He was wobbly at best and could barely pay the man. Gakupo had to help him walk out of the bar and down the street. He was luring things that didn't make any sense but the teen didn't mind, after all, he was in love with this man.

"come on, you lush. Let's get into the apartment before we fall. If I break these heels, my mother will absolutely kill me." He chuckled, helping his sensei up the stairs of his apartment building and into the room. They collapsed on the floor and suddenly Kaito was just laughing hysterically. The teen smiled then started to laugh as well. He forced off the heels and jacket before pulling away the silk scarf. Kaito quieted down and stared at him with hazy eyes.

"You're so lovely… why did you do this?" He whispered, running his fingers up the teens arm before resting in beautiful hair.

"Because you came to me for help… and you're my friend… so I helped." Gakupo unconsciously leaned into the touch with closed eyes.

"You're so kind to me… you dress up like a woman so my friend thinks I have a girl… you come to my rescue when I'm nervous… and you even comfort me when I'm sad or scared…" He said, reverently. "How are you still single?"

"I was just… waiting for the right one to come along… Now get up, let's get you to bed." Kamui stood and pulled off his teacher's shoes before helping him to his feet. "Hey, you aren't gonna throw up in my bed, are you?" He asked. His teacher beamed goofily and shook his head. "Alright then…" Gakupo led the man to his bed and helped him take off his navy blazer before pushing him back into the bed. He covered him up and started to leave but a warm hand grabbed him, his skin burning where they touched.

"Please stay…" He whispered.

"Humph… fine. But let me change and get this shit off my face, first." He muttered. His sensei nodded and watched patiently. Gakupo turned away and changed into some sweat pants and a T-shirt before going to the bathroom to wash his face. He came back and Kaito had already lifted the blankets for him. "Eager, huh?"

"Yup! I'm staying the night at Kupo-chan's after all!" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively and he laughed. His student, however, was rampantly combating a blush and erection at the statement. He climbed in bed and rolled onto his side, his back to the man.

"Goodnight, Kaito-san… wake me if you need anything…" He said.

Kaito snuggled up to his back, taking a drunken mental note of the way his student tensed, before humming his reply and closing his eyes.

~~ Another time skip haha ~~

"Oooiii, earth to Gakupo, Kupo-chan, come in!" Kaito said, drastically waving his hand in front of his student's face. The teen looked at him slightly surprised. He was wearing that lovely outfit again, Kageito had invited them to dinner to celebrate his new relationship with Luka and the pair had seemed quite happy. Of course, Kaito got a little tipsy at the mini bar but nothing too extreme.

"Wha?" Gakupo looked at his sensei. Silky wet hair, damp skin, clothes clinging to his body. He swallowed thickly.

"Showers all yours. Thanks for all this, I owe you big time." He collapsed onto the bed and smiled. Gakupo got up and started collecting his night clothes. "Say, how come your mom's never home?"

"She works for a business firm kinda far so she usually just sleeps at her boyfriend's place. She only really comes home to check up on me once every week or two. I'll be right back." And with that, he went to the shower.

Kaito stared at the ceiling, contemplating. His mind was still a bit fuzzy but he was more sober than he'd been before. He needed that shower to come to grips with what he wanted to do.

Gakupo's shower was done faster than he'd expected and he wasn't really prepared, so he feigned sleep while the other crawled under the blankets and laid with his back to the older man, as usual. He waited a bit longer, until the teens breathing came out a bit softer, before turning to him and wrapping his arms around him from behind. Instant reaction. Gakupo's breathing shallowed dramatically and he went as rigid as a board. Kaito could feel his heart start to race and the muscles of his abdomen tighten.

"Gakupo-kun…" He whispered softly. "Why do you always sleep like that?"

"Like what?" Was the hoarse reply.

"On your side… away from me… do I bother you?" He asked, trying to sound hurt. Gakupo turned to face him right away, a worried expression on his face.

"No! Not at all! I just didn't… didn't want to make you uncomfortable…" He whispered toward the end. Kaito smiled a bit at him.

"It wouldn't… so… face me, please…" He said. Gakupo's cheeks puffed slightly in a bit of a pout before he settled back down in the blankets, facing his teacher. Kaito cuddled up to his chest and listened to his heart beating so fast. "You're always there for me… and you're trying so hard in class too… you're a really good kid, Gakupo-kun."

"W-Well you're a good sensei, Kaito-san." He muttered in response. The teacher closed his eyes and waited. He wasn't shaking. He never shook with Gakupo.

"Thanks… but I'm only as good as my student's willingness to learn. You absorb things really well. You're adapted to fast learning and a quick adaptability, mister ladies man." Kaito said. Gakupo tensed more.

"You… know about that?" The teen whispered.

"I knew in the first week. High school girls tend to complain rather loudly, regardless of their location. But that's beside the point… I also know that you suddenly quit all of that gallivanting around the same time I started working there…" He lifted his head slowly. "I assumed at first you were just trying to focus on your studies but… if I'm wrong… now would be a good chance to let me know…" He suggested softly. Gakupo met his gaze with a frantic look. Ahh teenagers. Especially this one. Gakupo's face was as easy to read as one of Shakespeare's plays.

"Not… really… I mean… I admired you and I just wanted to try my hardest to make you proud…" He mumbled quietly, looking anywhere but at his teacher.

"Is that right…?" Gakupo questioned with a quirked brow. "Well I'll let you know something… I wasn't joking before. When I said that I enjoy making a cute lover writhe beneath me." Suddenly, Kaito flipped Gakupo onto his back and sat on his abdomen. "And you'd best believe me when I tell you… that I plan to make you scream, Kamui Gakupo-kun." He sneered.

"What?! Sensei, what are you doing?" His voice was getting shrill. "Are you still drunk?"

"No, I wasn't that drunk to begin with. I never was. You… have always kept your word." He said it with a serene smile. "Tonight, I'll have to see to it that you get rewarded properly."

"My word? Kaito-san… are you making fun of me?" He demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Stupid! As if I could do something like that!" Kaito gritted his teeth and pulled off his shirt. He ran a hand slowly down his own chest. "You never took advantage of me, even though you've had so many opportunities. So thank you. Ah! Maybe, if this is your reward, I should let you control things this time…"

"How did you… know about that?" Gakupo whispered.

"Hiyama came to me after class and told me. He was… very concerned about me being alone with you. I promptly told him that you are a good and lovable kid and if he ever bad mouthed you again, I'd knock his block off." He smiled a bit and leaned closer. "Stop worrying about petty things. I'm telling you it's okay. Don't you want to?"

"Christ, I do…" Kaito's lips were only a hair away from Gakupo's. He closed his eyes and sealed his mouth over the teen's who responded with hesitancy at first but soon turned passionate with vigor. "Kaito-san…" He groaned quietly, pressing more into the kiss.

"Hnnn, Kupo-chan…" The teacher rolled his hips a bit, getting himself used to the feel of another man. He was far too drunk with Hiyama to really have felt anything… no… How could he even compare his beautiful, pure-hearted student to that vile dog? He rid himself of the thoughts and enjoyed the feel of such a dominating kiss sweeping the inside of his mouth.

Gakupo pulled his mouth away with a gasp for air and stared fondly at his lover. Where they lovers now? How did his teacher think of him? As Kaito leaned in for another kiss, Gakupo flipped their positions and stared down at him.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He demanded, his dark purple eyes narrowing. "I want to mess you up so bad but I won't because I know how you feel! But if you tease me like this, even if it's out of pity or on an impulse, I won't be able to hold back!"

"Why are you so hell bent on reasons? I'm telling you it's okay so just do it! Take what you want! I'm not exactly not enjoying it, you know!" Kaito responded with a snort.

"I'm like this because I don't want to hurt you! I won't be like Hiyama!" Gakupo shouted quickly. He felt a hand slightly slap the side of his face.

"Shut up already! You will never be like him!" Kaito pulled him down and stared into his eyes. "I'm only a little drunk. I can fight you off if I really needed to. And another, I'm not saying no… Gakupo… I'm the one instigating it…" Kaito smiled at him. "So stop thinking so much, huh? You'll feel better if you let it out."

"Argh… I won't stop… even if you beg me to." The teen gritted out, pressing his body harshly against his teacher's. Kaito groaned and arched his body up to meet him.

Clothes were shed far to quickly, things were moving so fast. Gakupo wanted to savor it but his body was too young, too needy. Before he fully had time to register it, Kaito's legs were spread wide and he was making small whimpers as his body was pierced on his student's fingers.

"Sensei… can I enter now? Are you ready?" He pulled his fingers out and loomed over his teacher who groaned softly and nodded in the faintest of movements. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in, groaning at the way the body was so giving beneath him. "So hot… and tight…" He whispered blissfully.

"Gakupo…" Kaito panted harshly, his face drawn together in pain. He bit his lip hard, focusing instead on the pain there instead of the one below. "It's big… bigger than I expected, you know?" His own whisper was weak and breathy but after a few more moments of fidgeting and hurting himself, he shifted experimentally and felt a slight pleasure. _Ooohhhhh. That was __**nice**__._

"D-Don't move like that! I'm barely holding still as it is!" Gakupo hissed, clenching his fists in the sheets. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his muscles were all trembling.

"Idiot…" Kaito smiled and pulled his student into a gentle kiss. Then another. Then there was movement and it felt so nice in and out and such a sweet moment. "Hey… am I your first man?"

"Of course...! Haaaa… as if I'd ever fall for anyone else but you…" Gakupo probably hadn't realized he admitted everything but the heat of his statement brought a rush of warmth throughout the older male's body, causing him to cry out louder in pleasure with a particularly sharp thrust. It only got better from there. They were moving faster, harder, rutting against one another. Mouths engaged quickly and hotly while pleasure mounted and rose.

"Fuck!... Kupo-chan! C-Coming!" Kaito cried out as the pleasure broke and he clung to the body of his new lover, feeling himself falling from the waves of pleasure. He felt the pressure of his lover's essence inside of himself. "Oh shit…" He sighed in disbelief as the teen collapsed on him. He opened his mouth to speak again but a soft sigh followed by a snore from Gakupo told him the boy was already out cold. "Pull out first at least, jeez…" He grumbled before closing his eyes to sleep.

~….. That morning….. ~

Upon opening his eyes, the first emotion to pass through Gakupo's body was extreme happiness. Then panic. Then worry. He shifted nervously and his teacher below gave a tired groan. The teen lifted himself to look down just in time for beautiful blue eyes to flutter open.

"Hey…" He croaked, a disgruntled expression on his face. "You know… you're fuckin' heavy."

"S-Sorry…!" Gakupo lifted himself onto his knees and completely off of the other. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the white substance slowly leaking out of his teacher's entrance.

"Ohhhhh man… You really did a number on me…" He sighed a bit and tried to crack his back, whining in pain. "You're lucky today's still Saturday. I need all frickin' day to recover. My hips hurt more than my ass does. I'm gonna have a Charlie horse for EVER!" He covered his eyes with his hands and drew in a deep breath.

"Why did you do it if you were going to regret it?" Gakupo murmured miserably. He moved to sit on the side of the bed and stared absently at the wall.

"Baka… I don't regret it." Kaito whispered. He rolled onto his side, over exaggerating the ache of his body as he went.

"Then why are you complaining so much?" Gakupo looked at him with an annoyed look. Kaito reached out and grabbed his nose, holding it so he wouldn't turn away.

"Because… I'm… _**OLD**_." He grumbled, making a stern face. "My body isn't what it used to be and as nice as it was laying all night with you snuggled to my chest and between my legs, I'm not that limber."

"What… are you trying to say?" The teen whispered.

"Jesus, you really don't know by now?" Kaito tilted his head a bit and stared at him. He laughed and flopped back onto his back with his eyes closed.

"Wha-"

"And neither the angels above in heaven, nor the demons under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Gakupo Kamui." Kaito whispered. His student tensed and stared at him wide eyes. "You aren't very bright. But you have an honest heart. I fell in love with that side of you…" He whispered, opening his eyes. "That's why I'd give myself to you time and again."

"Kaito-san!" Gakupo threw himself on his teacher and kissed him, harshly and needy. His teacher just laughed against his lips and kissed him back lovingly. Yeah, class was going to be fun.

THE END!

So this was a request fic! I really hope you enjoyed!

BTW, I know Kaito doesn't actually have a last name but I looked around online and found some fans calling him "Shion" so I decided to use it. It's got a nice ring to it. Sorry guys! And thanks!


End file.
